The Corner
by DivergentNephil
Summary: Dedicated to CannibleDuckWithAnAxe4. It lies in a dark corner…Well, it's called the Corner for a reason…They sit there, huddled together. Why? I'll tell you. DON'T READ IF YOU SHIP JESSA. Don't blame me if you do anyways.


**This is not meant to be insulting or offensive. If you are Jessa shipper, this does NOT bash Jem, but it's written mainly for Wessa readers. The closest to a crack!fic I will ever write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices. Cassandra Clare does. Dedicated to CannibleDuckWithAnAxe4, who helped me come up with this idea.**

* * *

It lies in a corner…

Well, it's called the Corner for a reason…

They sit there, huddled together. Why?

I'll tell you.

* * *

_Page 545_

"Omigosh!" The girl sits cross legged on her bed, hugging the book to her chest. "THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"_ shut up! We don't care!" Her dad yells from downstairs. Sticking a tongue out at her bed room, she turns to her book.

"Yaaaaay they're gonna be married and have tons of kids!" She squeals. Her room looks normal, except for the fact that the walls are dark with silvery sponged on swirls. The walls are covered with movie posters like The Hunger Games and The Mortal Instruments. Book posters like Divergent, Maximum Ride and Inheritance are also there. One wall is not even visible because a huge bookshelf, filled top to bottom with books, covers it.

This is the room of DivergentNephil in case you're wondering.

Anyways.

She opens the book again and starts to greedily read the epilogue.

Silence.

More silence.

A bucket of holy water and silence crashes over the room.

"What?!"

* * *

Reactions like this happened all over the world from Wessa readers. Sure, they loved Jem as a character. But _hello_? WILL AND TESSA ALL. THE. WAY.

And now it looks like Will is dead and Tessa will be spending her life with Jem.

Who isn't a Silent Brother and can marry.

Don't get DN wrong, Jem is her fourth favourite character. They're both Asian! But from the very start, she had fallen in love with Jace'a ancestor and had shipped him with Tessa ever since she threw the water jug at him.

And, the ending was great, from a non shipper reader. It enabled both shippers to be satisfied. The Jessa more than the Wessa though. It was a beautiful ending to the trilogy.

But she wasn't happy.

Grumbling, she put the book on the top shelf next to Clockwork Prince, crawled under the covers and went to sleep.

But, was she? DN's eyes snapped open and she realized she was sitting in a corner. Of...nothing. It was a corner, but there wasn't any others. Or walls. Or anything.

She stood and almost bumped into a pale, short girl with long dark brown hair. Her eyes were as green as Clary Fray's. She was hauling around a bunch of books, three of them from The Infernal Devices.

"Hey! I'm CannibleDuckWithAnAxe4!"

"DivergentNephil." She stuck out her hand for the other girl to shake, which she did.

"Where am I?"

"You're in The Corner." The capitals were clear in her voice.

"Um."

"It's where we Wessa shippers go."

"For how long? I have a very important math test tomorrow."

"Well, you're here until everyone else arrives. Not every finished it in the two hours you did. And with all the different time sones, people are falling asleep at different times. Time stops and anyways, you're dreaming."

"Psh, sure." DivergentNephil went to pinch herself when CDWAA4 slapped her.

"Ow!"

"Don't pinch yourself, you'll wake up!" She scolded. "This is where people just like you go. The ones that don't ship Jessa." She spoke the word sarcastically.

"Fine fine."

After what seemed like ages, The Corner was soon filled with people; mostly girls though there were some guys. No one looked the same, but all had the same expression.

First, confusion because_ hello_? They were in a corner with a bunch of kids they had never seen in their life.

Second, a haunted, heartbroken look.

"Where are we?" A few called.

"The Corner. Where we exchange stories, eat, have fun and just all around party!" Cannible informed them.

"Stories about what?" A goth girl asked.

"Wessa of course! This is where the readers that feel guilty about not being happy with the ending of CP2 go! So sit down, grab a lemonade-"

A table appeared. Glasses full lemonade were on it.

"-And let's embrace our inner Wessa!"

Later, laughter and conversations bounced off the two walls that made The Corner.

"I was totes surprised when Tessa grabbed the poker and..." A preppy cheerleader bubbles.

"Will's eyes are soooooo..." A boy who creepily resembled Magnus sighed.

"The DSBS was so...um, dirty and sexy!" (Dirty Sexy Balcony Scene) an older lady shared.

"I asked Cassandra herself at a book signing what the scene in Cadair Idris was called. She said the Dirty Sexy Dungeon Scene." Divergent fiddled with her Clockwork Angel necklace. She wasn't used to talking to others about books but here, everyone did. They were all together to share something they all could talk for ages about.

"I read this really cool fic called Remembering the Days. It's about Tessa after Will dies, it was good." A small girl nodded seriously. Some people started to cry when she mentioned Will dying.

Too soon, CDWAA4 announced that everyone would be waking up soon, exactly when they had fallen asleep.

Everyone quickly shared Fanfiction pen names, some exchanging emails.

"Remember people." Cannible looked serious. "Will forever!"

"Will forever!" Everyone chanted.

Suddenly, The Corner seemed to fade and DN's room started to come into focus.

DivergentNephil's eyes roamed over to her beloved book on her bookshelf, before they began to close and dream of a world full of demons, Downworlders, and a boy with blue eyes...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Review and you get a glass of lemonade. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, this was rushed.**

**Remember, WILL FOREVER.**


End file.
